Birthday Bash
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A special birthday gift. All of us gather at Steph's house for a surprise party.


Title: KAren's Birthday Surprise  
  
Note: This was written as a special birthday gift to Karen a.k.a. Eternal Sailor Serenity. Happy 18th birthday from all of your ff.net friends.  
  
Summary: 10 friends try and plan Karen's birthday bash at Steph and Jess' house. (Steffie, Jess, Raina, Reba, Desiree, Judy, Jody, Cat, Candace and Samantha)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jess! Get out of that damn mop closet and come help me cook!" Steffie screamed at the top of her lungs. All the girls started to laugh. Cat shook her head. "Leave the girl in there. She is having fun with John," Cat said as she stirred the batter of the cake mix. Steffie shot her a look. "Cat my dear, Jess and I have been living together in this house for 2 years now, she has enough fun. I sleep in the room next to her," Steffie said as she shuddered.  
  
Reba couldn't help but laugh harder. "Damn, are they that loud?" Reba asked. Steffie shot her a look. "She makes Sable sound like an angel compared to her," Steffie replied. Candace nearly choked on her cookie at the sound of that. She started to cough loudly. Samantha immediately began hitting her on her back. "That'll teach you to eat my cookies before the party," Cat said as she handed Candace a glass of milk. Jody and Judy were silently laughing at Candace as they were cleaning the vegetables.  
  
Suddenly Desiree and Raina came in with boxes in hand. "Surprise!" Raina screamed. Jody shook her head. "Not yet Raina," she said. Raina looked confused. "Oh," she said. "What's in the box?" Rebas asked. Desiree took a step forward. "Decorations and confetti," she said. "Cool, the guys can make themselves useful and put those up," Judy said. Raina smiled. "Good, I didn't want to do it," she said. Desiree and Raina placed the boxes on the floor.  
  
"I hope you are making a vanilla cake," Desiree said. Candace looked at Cat. "No, it's supposed to be chocolate," Candace said. Reba shook her head. "Vanilla!" Reba screamed. "Chocolate!" Judy yelled. "Vanilla!" half of the girls screamed. "Chocolate!" the other half screamed. Cat just shook her head, continuing with stirring the cake. Steffie was getting frustrated. She stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs.  
  
Moments later she came back, dragging Jess by her arm. All the girls looked on, smirking at Jess. She was looking rather dishelved. Her hair was a mess and her lip-gloss was a tad smeared. "Jess, my dear. Vanilla or chocolate cake?" Steffie asked. Jess smiled. "Chocolate," she said. Candace raised her hands up. "Good, we win!" she said. They all laughed. Jess fixed her hair and jumped up on the counter. She picked up the bowl of potatoes and started to peel them. "You guys aren't finished yet?" she exclaimed. Judy put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you weren't fucking John in the closet, we would have been finished by now!" Reba exclaimed.  
  
Jess blushed. "Well soooooooorry," she said. Just then John Cena came into the kitchen and picked up an apple. "I'm gonna go watch the game with the guys," he said to Jess. Just as he was at the door, Steffie yelled. "If my mop smells like sex, so help me god I will kill you!" Steffie threatened. Everybody was laughing, even Jess."Ok girls, where is Karen anyway?" Jody asked. Cat smiled. "Well, Chris is having fun with her," she evilly said.  
  
Raina couldnt help but gasp. "What did you do?" she asked. Cat put on her angelic face. "Well, Jess came up with the idea," she quickly said. All the girls looked at Jess. "Hey! If I didn't do it, Steffie would have killed him," Jess said. Steffie raised her eyebrows. "And that is a bad thing?" she asked. Desiree furrowed her brows. "Nope," Cat said. They all laughed and continued their cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MEANWHILE, AS KAREN WAS BEING DISTRACTED:  
  
"Jerky, I am going to kill you!" Karen screamed as she ran behind Jericho. Chris hid behind the park bench, making his body as small as possible. "Oh Jess, you owe me big!" he cursed under his breath. It was no secret that Karen hated Chris, and Chris acted as if the feeling was mutual, but he secretly lusted after her. Karen was after all, one of the hottest girls there was. Karen was looking around for Chris, RVD helping her.  
  
"What are you going to do to him after you find him?" Rob asked Karen. Karen put up her angelic face. "Nothing..........much," she said. Rob smiled. "I'm just waiting for the day that you kill him," he said. Karen shook her head. "I wont ever kill," she said, still looking around. The snow was cold and freezing, but she didn't care. She needed to find Chris. "And why not?" Rob asked. Karen smiled. "If I kill him, I won't have anybody to torture," she smartly concluded. Rob burst out in laughter.  
  
Chris saw that Karen and Rob was coming closer, so he took a chance and ran away. But Karen spotted him. "Jerky! I see you. Get your ass back here you piece of shit!" Karen yelled as she ran after him. "Mommy!" Chris cried as he ran for his life. Rob laughed as he watched Karen run after him. She shoved his hand in his pocket and flipped out his cell-phone. "Yeah Jess, don't worry about a thing. She wont be home anytime soon," Rob said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE:  
  
"Ok, food ready. Cake in the oven, drinks ready. Ok, we are almost finished," Cat said. They looked satisfied. They were all exhausted, but the party had to go on. Samantha laid on the kitchen counter. Candace sat on the bar chair, her head on Samantha's stomach. "Ok, what are the tasks for tonight?" Judy asked.  
  
"I got the alcohol under control!" Samantha and Jody said simultaneous. Reba laughed. "Yeah, you guys are the bartenders," she said. "I'll keep the food under control," Cat said. They all nodded their heads. "I'm the DJ!" Raina said. They all laughed at her hyper voice. "Yeah, Steffie and Jess will be the dancers," Candace said. Steffie and Jess immediately sat up. "And how did we get the privilege of doing that?" Steffie asked, arching an eyebrow up.  
  
Judy laughed. "Because you are the most entertaining one's," she said. Jess smiled. "It's a gift only the special have. And I am special," Jess said, twirling her hair and fluttering her eyelashes. They all started laughing. "I got the strippers!" Desiree yelled out. "Oh dear god!" Samantha exclaimed. "What?" Desiree asked. "The last time we had strippers at your house, we ended up in jail for a night!" Raina said. "And your point?" Desiree stated, her hands on her hips. All of them started laughing.  
  
"Ok, so Reba, Judy and Candace, you 3 can put up the decorations," Cat ordered. "Yes mother," Reba groaned as she got up. Candace got up and cracked her fingers, neck and practically ever part of her body. "Are you finished?" Raina asked, feeling very annoyed. Candace smiled. She knew all too well that Raina didn't like it when any of the girls cracked anything. "Yup," she said.  
  
"What are the guys doing?" Judy asked. Steffie shrugged. "Still fighting whether to watch hockey or basketball. By the time they decide, it will probably be over anyway," she laughed. Reba and Judy picked up the boxes. "Let's get cracking," she said. And they all headed to the living room.  
  
  
  
BACK AT KAREN'S HOUSE.  
  
Karen and Rob were in her room, getting ready. "So where are you taking me tonight?" Karen asked as she fixed her make up. Rob smiled. "Adam told me he had a nice dinner planned for you. Me and Dawn will just be leaving then, leave you two guys get horny at the table before you come back here and have sex," Rob teased. Karen threw a cotton ball at him.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, abusive behavior is not good my dear. Did you get abusive AFTER we broke up?" Rob joked. Karen threw another cotton ball at him. "You would be surprised," she said. Karen finally finished and got up. "How do I look?" she asked to Rob. Rob smiled and came up to her. "You look great," he whispered and lightly kissed her lips. "Lets go," he said and leaded her to the surprise party they had in store for her.  
  
"Wait, what happened to Chris?" Rob asked. Karen smiled. He jumped in the frozen pond before I could catch him," she said. Rob started to laugh hysterically.  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE PARTY  
  
"Ok, guys! Rob will be here in 10 minutes!" Cat called out. Raina quickly turned the music off. Samantha and Jody took their place behind the bar. All the guys started to hide behind the curtains. Chris Jericho suddenly walked in through the back door. "Jess, you owe me big," he yelled, looking rather pale. Jess went up to him and rubbed his shoulders. "What happened?" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Chris said nothing. "Stef, I'm going to your room. I am warming myself up with your blowdryer," Chris said and headed up the stairs. Steffie wanted to stop him, but Cat held her back. "He did this for us, leave him," she ordered, a bit of force in her voice. Steffie yanked her hand free, scoffing and turning to the kitchen. Before Cat could say anything, a car pulled up.  
  
"SHE'S HERE!" Raina yelled. Eddie turned off the light and hid behind the coat hanger. "Ok Karen, I just forgot my wallet here," Rob said. Karen opened the door and walked in. "I don't think they are home," Karen said and flicked on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled. Karen gasped at the sight. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes. Everybody was there. Adam took a step forward. "Happy Birthday Honey," he said, opening his arms for a hug. Karen smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Judy put her hands on her hips. "Thank him? The guys were watching the game all damn day! Thank us girls!" Judy exclaimed. Karen smiled. "Thanks Adam," she said and kissed his lips passionately. "Get a room," Candace said. "STAY OUT OF MY MOP CLOSET!" Steffie yelled from the kitchen. They all burst out in laughter.  
  
Raina then turned up the music. Karen smiled at the sight of the house. Decorations were everywhere. The living room was nicely set and they had disco lights put up. Karen looked to the side and saw Steffie and Jess still putting up some balloons in the kitchen. "Need some help?" Scott asked as he kissed Steffie on her hip. "Now who needs a room?" Karen yelled back. Steffie shot her a look. "I GOT THE MOP CLOSET!" Steffie yelled.  
  
"Ok, Raina, the strippers are here! Turn up the tunes!" Desiree called out. All the guests came to the living room to see the show. "I hope we don't end up in jail again Desi," Cat called out. Desiree smiled. "Ok peeps, its time for the strippers. Come on out!" Desiree called out.  
  
~*~Dirrty, Filthy, Nasty, Too dirrty to clean my act up.If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!~*~ By Christina Aguilera. The intro began.~*~  
  
"Let the hot blond strippers come!" Randy Orton yelled, which earned a punch from Reba. "Bring them on!" Dave said, which earned him a glance from Jody.  
  
Suddenly the 'strippers' came out. Candace's and Samantha's mouth fell open. Judy and Jody stopped breathing. Steffie and Jess buried their faces in Scott's and John's chests. John and Scott looked shocked. Cat shook her head and Raina ducked for cover. Reba's eyes widened. "Desiree! I am going to kill you!" Mark yelled out. Karen was stunned, looking pale and horrified.  
  
To the horror of everybody, the strippers were Ric Flair, Mae Young and the fabulous Moolah. They started stripping for everybody to see. Kurt stuck his head under the couch, screaming to the high heavens. "No more, no more," Judy yelled. Shannon held her close, looking scared out of his mind.  
  
"I said blond, but not these blonds!" Randy yelled. Adam and Christian were reading to spear the 'strippers', but that would mean they had to touch the saggy skin.  
  
~*~It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'.  
  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning.  
  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'.  
  
No question, time for some action!~*~  
  
Ric took off all of his clothes and flung his shirt on Jess' head. "Mommy!" she yelled, clenching to John's shirt. Raven was getting mad, holding Cat close to him. "Somebody stop them!" Samantha yelled. "Well, you go and touch them and tell them too stop," Reba yelled. Christian took out a fire hydrant. HE was going to blow them away, but Jody held him back.  
  
Desiree was just laughing in the back, wearing some sunglasses. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN!" she yelled. Before she could breath, Shawn held her hand. "Stop it now Desi," he ordered. Desiree smiled and picked the microphone. "Ok guys, stop it!" Desiree said. But the 3 of them kept dancing. "Guys. Stop it!" she ordered, but she got Mae's bra shoved in her face. "EWWWWW!!!" she yelled.  
  
Raven had had enough. He grabbed the microphone and yelled. "If you guys don't stop, I will send Heyman in!" he yelled. Everybody looked shocked, but the 3 kept dancing. Suddenly Eddie came in with a hose. "Hola Vato. I will spray you if you don't stop with this septic hose!" Eddie yelled. "Not at my party!" Karen yelled. "Not on my carpet!" Jess yelled. Ric, Moolah and Mae looked scared at the hose and ran away, out the door.  
  
Cat laughed. "Where did you get a septic hose Eddie?" Cat asked. Eddie shrugged. "Chavito was scared and ran outside. He found the water hose and told me to say it was septic," Eddie joked. Raina looked happy. She pounced on Chavo and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated, kissing his cheek repeatedly.  
  
They all got up. "This the coast clear?" Candace asked, ripping her eyes from Shane's shirt. Shane smiled and kissed her forehead. "Praise the lord they are," he said. They all got up and stood straight. Kurt however was still with his head under the couch. "Kurt sweety, they're gone," Steffie said, kissing his shoulder. Kurt came out and sighed. "Praise the Lord," he said.  
  
"Ok guys, time for presents!" Cat yelled. They sll sat on the floor as Raina put some slow music. "Ok, me and Shany first," Samantha said. Karen smiled as she was handed a gift. "Surprise, surprise. A big nice cape with the letter K on it," Karen said. Shane smiled. "Now you can be my sidekick," he said. "Oh dear god," Molly exclaimed in the back.  
  
"Here's ours," Jody said, referring to her and Batista. Karen smiled. "A big brown teddy bear," Karen exclaimed. Jody smiled and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek. Next was the gift from Candace and Shane McMahon. It was a silver set of spoons and knives. "Awww, now I have an excuse to make a fancy dinner," Karen joked. Candace smiled. "Better make it beef," Candace added.  
  
"Ok, me next, me next," Raina said. It was 20 bottles of different color hair dyes. Karen laughed. "Yeah, you can help me color it Jeff," Karen said. Adam frowned. "Don't you dare Hardy," he said. "Ok, here is ours," Judy said. It was a big fairy lamp that was also a fountain. Karen gasped at the beautiful sight. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Next was Desiree. She gave Karen a gift certificate to the spa. "Good, I need a facial," Karen joked.  
  
Adam kissed her cheek. "I like you face just fine," he said. "Get a room!" Judy called out. "NOT IN MY MOP CLOSET!" Steffie yelled. Next was Cat. "This was Raven's idea," she said. It was a big book of witchcraft and myth. It was a rather old and antique book. "Thank you," Karen smiled. Next was Reba. "I love you girl. Happy Birthday," Reba said. It was a crystal ball, with a picture of the 2 of them in it. Karen almost burst out in tears. "Awwwww, sappy Kodak moment," Eddie called.  
  
Eddie and Chavo gave her a big Spanish recipe book, Kurt a book on mythology, Christian a radio, Molly a nice dress, Dawn and Rob some lingerie, along with other goodies from the other wrestlers. Even Jerky gave her a nice bracelet. "Not bad," Karen shrugged as she watched her wrist.  
  
"Okay, this is from Steffie and me," Jess said, handing a big box to Karen. Karen opened the box to find a puppy with a big red bow around his neck. "It's a german Shepard. Her name Tyler," Steffie said. Karen smiled at the puppy, looking at it in pure delight. "Thanks girls," Karen said. Jess and Steffie smiled, happy that she liked the puppy. "Your father sent this for you," Steffie said, giving Karen the box. Karen smiled when she read the note.  
  
Her father couldn't come on her birthday, but he would come in a week. She opened the box and gasped. It was a gold necklace, with a little pocket watch on it. It was given down in her family, father to daughter. "You will get my present later," Adam had whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you all for the wonderful presents. Now let's dance!" Karen exclaimed. "Raina, turn it up!" Karen screamed. And that she did.  
  
~*~Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana.  
  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella.  
  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna.  
  
Jodi and Rebecca.~*~  
  
Steffie and Jess jumped in the middle, doing their little dance. All the girls jumped in, dancing their ass off. The cake ended up to be chocolate and vanilla, and everybody was having fun. Karen wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "This is the best birthday I have ever had," she said and gently kissed her lips. Jess and Steffie were sitting by the counter, looking at everybody. "Do you think he will propose tonight?" Steffie asked to Jess, looking at Adam. Jess smiled. "I hope so, we had to hide the ring for 3 months now," Jess smiled.  
  
Just then Jerky came out of the mop closet, with Trish Stratus behind him. "OH NO, NOT MY MOP CLOSET!" Steffie yelled. Steffie picked up the mop and Jess picked up the broom and started to run after Jerky.  
  
Karen smiled and picked up the hockey stick. "Wait for me!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
A special birthday fic for Karen, Happy birthday my dear. I hope you like it. Sincerely, all your friends from ff.net. 


End file.
